Feeble Fortitude
by Lastrael Noir
Summary: As if someone had inserted a thousand white, hot knives into her back, she cried out in pain. “Robin!” She yelled, bursting into tears with a following emotional frenzy.RobxRav!R&R. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS IN ORDER TO WORK ON OVERTURE
1. Hurried Exit

Hey, so I finally started to update again, mainly because I JUST GOT A NEW COMPY! I've been dying to update some of my fics but obviously my sister wouldn't let me on her laptop when I didn't have one. So anywho here's a brand new fic to celebrate my return. This is my first teen titans fic so go easy on me, I hope you like!

Dedicated to Carol, the one who gave me my compy, free of charge I might add!

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans, suddenly I don't look forward to writing these anymore!

Feeble Fortitude Chapter 1: Hurried Exit By: Fatcat11388 

The setting sun gleamed on an empty construction area. The breezy wind rustled a few pipes creating an enchanting metallic wind chime. All was calm and quiet when an enormous cement-like figure sprang to life and began wreaking havoc on the defenseless half-formed building. Within minutes five adolescents who deemed themselves the Teen Titans arrived, capes and all.

Amid the destruction the cement figure was causing his gaze fell upon the titans. He gave and angry roar and threw himself at the heroes, plunging them all into a strenuous battle.

"Titans, Go!" Robin, the leader of the group cried as he whipped out his seemingly impenetrable bo staff. Whilst the other titans flew or ran to their foe's, who they called Cinderblock, back side to attack him from behind, Robin went for a frontal attack. His actions were in vain as he attempted to block Cinderblock's fury swipes he was unleashing and was flung into half of a wall of sheet rock. A barrage of green starbolts from Starfire, the happy-go-lucky alien, peppered the villain. Unfortunately some of her bolts hit the ground and stirred up a thick cloud of dust, creating a smoke-screen for their enemy. The red-haired Tamaran scanned for Cinderblock but failed as a giant steel rod emerges from the dust and plummeted the now unconscious alien into a vacant truck.

Next was the green Changeling, namely Beast Boy's turn to have a go at their enemy. He transformed into an elephant and basked Cinderblock's torso with his massive trunk. Their foe soon recovered, grabbed Beast boy's trunk and launched him into a large ditch.

Raven, the goth sorceress of the group glanced at all her defeated allies. This wasn't what she needed right now, she needed to quit fooling around and take her enemy down. That way she could resume meditating. With supressed rage she summoned her powers and mentally took control over a metal rod and flung it at Cinderblock. He easily punched it away, leaving a crumpled and twisted heap of metal on the ground. Cinderblock then picked up a giant boulder over his head and threw it at Raven. She concentrated hard and took control of the boulder sailing her direction. It stopped in mid air and began traveling full speed the opposite direction, Cinderblock's direction.

He took the hit and was sent hurtling into the scaffolding of the building. He moaned and shook his head as he leaned against the now unstable building. Raven glanced at the metal keeping the building erect, it moaned and creaked and began to swerve back and forth. She then gazed at another massive boulder and picked it up with her powers, surrounding it with black energy, instead of hurling this at her enemy, she heaved it at the unstable metallic structure. The metal bars began to topple, collapsing the whole structure ontop of Cinderblock. When the dust cleared only Cinderblock's head could be seen. He was unconscious and that's all Raven needed to assure her of their victory.

By now the rest of the team had reassembled and were standing behind Raven, watching her single handedly take down their foe.

"Dude, that was sweet!" Beastboy said happily, slapping Raven on the back.

"Yeah man, I've never seen you fight that good before." Cyborg commented, walking over to where Raven stood only seconds ago. He glanced at the empty space with a puzzled look, his gaze lifted towards the sky as he saw a cloak rippling in the wind in the distance.

"Okay, what's with her?" Beastboy questioned, shifting his gaze to his teammates.

"Perhaps friend Raven was weary and required rest?" Starfire suddested, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, I guess we should get Cinderblock to the maximum security prison…again." Cyborg stated already contacting the authorities using the computer located on his foerarm.

Robin excluding himself from the conversation all the while appeared to be in deep thought. 'The last time Raven left in a hurry during battle there was something wrong with her. There must be something troubling her and I'm going to find out.'

Okay so what do you think? Please review I wanna know if I should continue with this. Btw for my other readers, I will be finishing my other fics!

Fatcat

**p.s. I'll let you in on a wee little SNEAK PEEK for Chapter Two:Cloudy Confrontation.**

"**Raven, you're my friend and I care about you!" Robin stated firmly starring straight into her amathyst eyes. He knew deep within them contained a world of pain and sorrow, yet somehow he was determined to right this problem. **

"**Robin, after what went down with Slade you should know that I really don't want to talk about it. Just give me some time and space and I'll work through my own problems." Raven said, with a hint of anger in her voice. In reality she was desperate to poor her heart out to the Boy Wonder, he was the one who ever came close to understanding what she went through. **

"**Fine I'll give you some space but I'l always here if you want to talk." Robin said with the most sincerest tone. He then left the dark titan to resume her meditation on the roof that now reflected the full moon in an eerie light.**

…

**What happens next! You know you wanna know! I promise I'll update as soon as possible. Perhaps next week sometime, cuz this week my family's painting our house! BOO!**


	2. Cloudy Confrontation

Hey, thank you so much for all the reviews. I'll admit I didn't think I would get that much within a couple days. In appreciation for the reviewers I will personally thank all of you and I have written a brand new chapter!THANKS AGAIN!

Reviewer thanks:

Scaredbyshallowness: First of all I love the s/n and yes I absolutely love the rob/rae category, thanks for reviewing!

Cherry Jade: I thought that it would bring out the fact that something was wrong with Raven better, I'm glad you liked it!

Reggie Tuesday: I tried to stay in character! 

Midori Aoi: Yay I updated soon!

Serious Fan: I must admit, I have noticed that Robin doesn't seem to get hurt that often, I'll try to rough him up a bit more in future chapters!

Elena: Thanks for all your kind words!YAY! 

Mysti-eyed: Since you all reviewed I made the time to update!

Chapter 2: Cloudy Confrontation

The full moon was high above the earth. The sun had retired and Jump City now had the darkness to watch over it. The moon had created a luminous shadow over the bay where Titan's Tower stood. It was late at night, every normal person would be asleep. There was one, however, whowasn't.

Raven, the only one who would like this time of night was perched high above the ground, on the roof of the titan's home. She was meditating to the serenity of sweet silence.

Suppressing her emotions became routine for her. Once in a while she would slip up and her friends would she her shameful weakness, but she would quickly recuperate and pretend it never happened. Accept what happened recently with Robin. 'I don't think I can ever forget that.' She thought with a look of disappointment. Robin had truly gotten inside her mind, and no matter how much darkness he saw, he never left her. He never walked away and gave up.

'In a way, he's like me,' she pondered, gazing at the calmly shifting waters below. 'I have to go through so much on a daily basis just to keep my powers under control. I refuse to give up my arduous battle, just like Robin refused to give up on me.' She smiled at the thought of them being similar, but soon shook the thought out of her head and commenced meditating.

Only minutes later a door to the lower floors of the tower swished open. Raven didn't even have to turn to see who it was. She knew it was Robin with a masked look of concern plastered on his face. 'Maybe he actually does care about me?' Raven questioned herself. Her heart leapt to her throat at the thought,but she hurriedly swallowed it back down.

"Raven." Robin began, shattering her cherished silence. "Are you all right?"

Despite the fact that Raven had still been depressed, more than usual, about the fact that she had fled to earth to escape the wrath of her father, he had still found her, through Slade. He was to only one who had ever made her so weak that she was only inches away from reverting into the thing, the monster, she was constantly running from. At times she wished that she wasn't her father's daughter, that she wasn't even born. That way she wouldn't have to run from her destiny, she wouldn't even have one.

"Raven?" Robin repeated, walking towards the edge of the roof, where Raven was seated.

"I'm fine." She lied, still in her lotus position.

Robin titled his head to try to see her face, but her hood was up, and with the caliginous night, it provided her with an excellent cover.

"Why do you do that?" He replied, anger vaguely tinting his voice at Raven's obvious fib.

"Do what?" Raven asked, sounding as innocent as possible, though she knew exactly what he meant. She retired from her cross-legged pose and turned to look at him.

"You say that you're okay when you're not?" Robin said, rephrasing his question.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Raven stammered, turning to the shimmering waters below.

"Raven, I know something's wrong, why won't you tell me? Why won't you let me in?" Robin asked sincerely.

Raven suddenly became defensive, "You wouldn't care." She blurted out without even thinking, throwing Robin's sincerity back in his face.

"Raven, where would you get an idea like that?" Robin said gently, not forfeiting until he got an answer from the dark enchantress.

She gazed up to the open sky, clouds were beginning to roll in and thunder could be heard rumbling in the distance. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she blinked them back, quickly, thanking the gods that she had her hood up. "Because no one else does." She said finally, holding her breath to keep from breaking down.

"Raven, you're my friend and I care about you!" Robin stated firmly, starring straight into her amethyst eyes. He knew deep within them contained a world of pain and sorrow, yet somehow he was determined to right this problem.

"Robin, after what went down with Slade you should know that I really don't want to talk about it. Just give me some time and space and I'll work through my own problems." Raven said, with a hint of anger lingering in her voice. In reality, she was desperate to poor her heart out to the Boy Wonder, he was the only one who ever came close to understanding what she went through.

"Fine, I'll give you some space, but I'll always be here if you want to talk." Robin said, hoping Raven would want to share her thoughts some time soon. He then left the dark titan to resume her meditation on the rooftop. Raven did anything but, she was still dwelling on whether to tell Robin the truth. That the second phase of her destiny was about to take place.

She glanced at the sky, now smothered with dark storm clouds. One clash of lightning and the booming sound of thunder brought cold beads of rain dispersing over the city. Raven phased through the floor and through the ceiling of her room just in time to avoid the worst of the storm.

Okay, I think I like that chappie better than the first, but it's not up to me is it? It's up to you! PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER UP BY FRIDAY 5/13!


	3. Vision of Horror

Hey, I wrote this a day after I posted my 2nd chapter, I just love writing for the Teen Titans category. I won't post this for a few days though, or will I?

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans!

Chapter 3: Vision of Horror

"Dude! Where's Raven?" Beastboy exclaimed while preparing a couple tofu hotdogs for his lunch, "she's been in her room since last night!"

"Yes, perhaps we should visit her?" Starfire said, laying down the Game Station controller and turning to Beastboy.

"I don't know, Star, she usually stays in her room in the mornings." Cyborg said, also releasing his grip on the video game controller.

"Yeah, but not after what happened with Cinderblock," Beastboy said, throwing punches at an imaginary enemy. "Wouldn't she want to brag or something?"

Cyborg and Starfire gave Beastboy a skeptical look, "no man, that's something you would do." Cyborg replied.

"Oh, yeah." Beastboy said, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

--

Raven was in her room, sulking as usual. She had deep dark bags below her eyes. 'I can't sleep, the nightmares will just come back,' she thought, rubbing her sleepless eyes.

She had spent the rest of the night reading some old dusty novels and meditating some more. Her stomach growled for food soon after she began her meditation.

"Uh, will I ever get to meditate in peace!" She said aloud, gripping her stomach. She lowered herself onto her bed and stalked out of her room.

She walked into the main room and into the kitchen section. She pulled open the mini refrigerator under the countertops. The smell of rotting food made her stumble back. She looked up at Starfire, who was peeking over the couch, starring at her intently. Raven raised an eyebrow and slammed the frig shut. 'I guess my stomach will just keep growling then.' She thought and headed to her room.

"Hey Raven." Beastboy said, slipping in between her and the door. She gave him an emotionless stare. "Heh heh." He laughed nervously. Raven's eyes began to glow white and a dark portal below her feet began to envelope her feet. "Wait!" Beastboy exclaimed, noticing Raven was about to phase through the floor. The portal spat her feet out and disappeared.

"What?" She retorted, rather angrily.

"Um, me and Star decided to order pizza." He replied quickly.

Hearing her name Starfire leapt over the couch and bounded towards her fellow Titans, greeting them with a warm smile. "Yes, what would you desire?" She asked Raven.

Now she knew something was up. When they ordered pizza the decision always rested between Cyborg and Beastboy, or rather the triple meat or the vegetarian special. They had never asked, nor wanted her opinion before.

She gave them a suspicious look. They all seemed happy, they all had huge smiles from ear to ear on their faces. Even Cyborg had turned away from his video game to listen in on the conversation, he too was grinning hugely. She sighed internally, she might as well give them what they wanted.

"Pepperoni and green peppers, call me when it's ready." She said quickly and phased through the door before anyone else could interject.

Raven had phased through the ceiling of the basement, levitated forward and phased back through to the hallway exiting the room she was currently in. She began to walk towards her room, but before she got there she had to pass the gym, where Robin was heartily training. She took in a deep breath and exhaled. She began to walk rather quickly towards the other side of the door, looking straight ahead to avoid confrontation with the Boy Wonder, in case he did happen to notice her walk by. Reaching the opposite side of the door she smiled slightly in her triumph and continued walking towards her sanctum. 'Yes, now the hard part's ov-' Her thoughts were interrupted by Robin walking over to her.

"I'm sorry?" She said, turning towards him.

"I said. What's up?" He gasped, obviously tired from his workout.

"Oh, nothing." She said, and quickly turned towards to direction she was heading in earlier.

"Not so fast, are you all right?" He said, holding her shoulder to stop her from leaving.

'Oh no my hood!' She thought when she was in the tower she usually kept it down. He had a confused yet worried look on his face. He had noticed the ever-growing bags under her eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine, I was just meditating all night." She replied, hinting at their conversation they had earlier to give her space.

"Look, just because you asked me to give you space doesn't mean I'm going to just ignore you." He said, understanding what she was implying. Raven said nothing at this remark, she simply gave him an understanding look and turned to retreat back to her lair. Robin starred after her, longing to know what made her so depressed recently.

'Then again, she did talk about Slade last night.' He contemplated. 'Maybe that's what's really bothering her, but I can't help feel like it's something more.' He finished and strode down the hall to shower.

The doors to Raven's room swished open as she entered. She could feel Robin's eyes on her the whole time. No matter how much she said aloud that she didn't like people focussing on her, the truth on some hidden level was that she enjoyed someone actually paying attention to her. Especially Robin, the one person who knew her better than anyone else. At this her heart rate increased, 'did I finally find someone who actually liked "creepy ol' Raven?' She asked herself, quoting Beastboy. Her body began to feel warm and fuzzy, but her feelings came to an end when a nearby book on her desk became infected with a shadow and exploded. Torn and battered pages littered the floor of the room. Raven sighed, 'looks like I'm back to meditating.' She began to levitate above her bed and sat in her elemental pose. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She chanted smoothly, letting the sweet serenity of calmness ease through her troubled mind.

Suddenly she began to hear Beastboy shout her name. Thinking the pizza was here, she walked out of her room and down the hall, into where the usual gathering of her friends was. When the door opened what appeared before her eyes shocked her, it was her father, Trigon, starring down at her. She gasped when she saw all of her friends laying face down on the ground, save Beastboy who was being crushed in the vice grip that was Trigon's hand.

"Raven, help!" He pleaded, yet all she could do was stand there dumbfounded, still in shock at the sight of her father and friends. Trigon gave a hefty laugh and launched Beastboy into Robin, who was slowly beginning to recover and heave himself to his feet. The force of Beastboy hitting Robin knocked them both unconscious.

"What are you doing here." She finally asked, backing away slowly, still shocked at the whole spectacle.

"I have come to retrieve you, my child." He spoke, peering at her with his four red eyes.

"You'll never get me, EVER!" She shouted, clenching her fists.

"You must, my daughter, it is your destiny."" He claimed, smiling at her and holding out his hand.

"I will never go anywhere with you!" She cried, and with that being said she levitated the half-roasted couch in front of the t.v. and sent it flying straight at the back of his head. He roared in anger as her target had been successfully hit.

He unleashed his eyebeams and sent a blast right at her. Trigon's attack had failed as Raven created a protective barrier around herself.

Trigon gave a sickening smile and finally said, "you will join me sooner than you think."

Raven gritted her teeth, "NO!"

And with that final order Trigon and the whole horrible vision had disappeared and she was back in her room. Unfortunately most of the furniture had collapsed and many of her books and sacred statues had been thrown to the ground.

"Now I can't even meditate!" She grumble to herself and began to pick up the last page of a torn book. Suddenly a knock came at the door.

She wiped all the excess sweat from her face and opened the door only enough to see half her face.

"The pizza you desired has arrived!" Starfire exclaimed joyously and ran down the hall.

Raven arrived at the door separating her between herself and her friends. She was a little nervous, thinking that the scene from the vision will appear when the doors opened. She took a step forward and the doors, sensing her steps, opened. What she saw gave her immense relief. Everyone was sitting at the table eating pizza and talking about Cyborg's "exciting victory in the game of the videos," as Starfire would say. She looked around the room a final time to reassure herself. She was satisfied and took her seat at the table and grabbed a slice of what she ordered. Though she was starving she ate slowly, to not cause a scene. Still, she got weird looks from every one of the Titans. She gave them all an angry glare and without anything else being said, they commenced eating their pizza.

Whooo, that one was extra long for you guys. I HOPE YOU ENJOY! I hope to have another chapter by Friday! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN, BECAUSE HONESTLY, I NEED THE IDEAS! Review!

FATCAT


	4. Discoveries Held Silent

Hey, sorry it took me so long to update..1 I've had insomnia for the past 2 weeks so I've been really tired. 2 my sisters graduating in like 2 weeks so I've been getting things ready for her. 3 I have finals at school so I was working on stoopid skool stuff And 4 I GOT SICK! I hope that's enough excuses for you guys!

Sorry again! I've written an extra long chappie for you guys!

Chapter 4: Discoveries Held Silent?

The nightmares and visions had not ceased since two weeks ago, when Raven first got them. She could barely open her eyes or sit down for more than a minute, for fear of falling asleep. 'Last night was better though,' she thought as she was "reading." 'At least I got a couple hours of sleep.' Dust flew from the tattered pages of Raven's book as she slammed it shut and began to meditate. 'I can't let him get to me.' She thought as she chanted, but instead of transporting herself to her mind, she found herself being surrounded by warm comforting darkness. 'Oh no I'm falling asleep!' She thought, but she found herself unable to resist the lulling abyss and she began to willingly sink lower and lower into the shdows of sleep. She shut her eyes slowly and smiled, when suddenly an echoing knock pierced her ears. She opened her eyes and found herself laying on her bed. "Uh, got to stay awake." She mummbled while shaking her head in a fultile attempt to wake herself up.

She heard the knock again. 'Of course, ti was someone at my door.' She thought, feeling foolish.

Raven heaved herself off her bed, pulled her hood over her head, and opened her door a crack, like usual. She found herself face to face with Starfire. "Hello friend, I am experiencing the boredom and since you have not ventured out of your room since yesterday, I thought you might perhaps want some companionship?" Starfire finished, showing her million dollar smile.

"No." Raven stated simply, slowly closing her door.

"Wait!" Starfire replied, resting her hand on the door, keeping Raven from shutting it. "Might you want to meditate with me?" She asked, desperately.

"Fine." Raven said, contemplating the question and finally reopening her door.

Starfire giggled and happily jumped up and down. She led the way down the dank hallway with a slower violet eyed Titan lagging a few steps behind. Suddenly Raven stopped.

"Hey Star, do you mind if we go to the roof instead?" Raven asked, even though it was totally unlike her to ask for her preferences when she talked to Starfire, she figured that the fresh air would do her some good.

They emerges from the roof doors to find the brightly shining sun and cloudless sky welcoming them with open arms.

Starfire smiled as the sun warmed her face. "Where shall we proceed with our meditation?" She asked, glancing at the various empty spaces before her.

Raven didn't reply but simply walked over to the edge of the tower, crossed her legs, and levitated a couple feet above the ground.

Starfire frowned but follwed and found her center beside Raven.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" They began to chant.

Suddenly Raven gasped and shot open her eyes. Something was different however, her eyes were not their normal color. They burned with the fire of hatred, they burned with the blood red color of evil.

"Raven?" Starfire said, leaving her lotus position and bending down to her friend. Raven clasped her hands on the side of her head and began to moan in anguish.

"Raven!" Starfire yelled in desperation as she palced her hand on Raven's shuddering shoulder. Then as if she had been hit by a starbolt, she was thrown backwards into the wall that was near the door.

"Raven!" Starfire repeated flying over to her fallen comrade. She seemed unconcious until Starfire began to shake her.

She shook her head and groaned. "Uh, not again." She mummbled. Suddenly she realized what she had said and looked up at Starfire with an emotionless stare.

"Friend, are you damaged?" Starfire asked, kneeling down to Raven and placing her hand upon her shoulder.

Raven shrugged her kindness off and stood herself up. "I'm fine." She replied as she walked towards the dorr.

"But friend!" Starfire pleaded, but before she could say another word Raven had disappeared from view.

It had been five days since Raven and Starfire's disturbing meditation episode. Starfire had been debating whether or not to tell the leader of the Titans, Robin.

"Well, Robin always said that if a teammate is damaged I should tell him." Starfire said aloud to her empty room. "Although, Raven will feel as if I've betrayed her trust."

"Starfire, who are you talking to?" Asked a muffled voice, remotely similar to Cyborg's, outside her door.

Starfire went to open it and saw that it was Cyborg, standing in front of her with a confused look on his face.

"Oh, hello friend, I was talking to…myself." Starfire answered, not wanting to tell Cyborg about Raven. Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

"It is… the skorgot…the Tameranian festival of talking to oneself!" Starfire lied.

Cyborg, apparently buying it, shrugged his shoulders and resumed his walk down the hall.

Starfire shut the door and continued to contemplate her debate. Thirty more minutes of talking to herself brought her to a conclusion. "I will tell Robin." She said confidently.

"Robin?" Starfire asked, knocking on his door.

"Hey Star, what's up?" He said, opening his door and welcoming her in.

"Um…I was wondering it I could tell you something." She stated feeling her confidence fly out the window.

"Sure, what is it?" Robin asked. He had a worried look on his face, obviously he was the leader so he was always concerned with his teammates.

"Well you said that if harm was becoming one of your team members to tell you correct?" Starfire asked, dragging out the question.

"Starfire, what's wrong?" Robin repeated, getting more worried by the second.

"Well… Raven and I journeyed to the roof to meditate and something happened…something strange." Starfire blurted out, then looking at Robin for his reaction.

Robin held a firm face. "What happened?" He asked simply.

"Well, we were meditating and her eyes the became a different color, they became red." Starfire continued.

Robin appeared to be deep in thought.

"Then it was as if she had been hit with one of my Starbolts!"

"What did she do?" Robin asked, starting to feel uneasy.

"She stood up and walked off, as if nothing had happened." Starfire cried in disbelief.

Robin was silently stroking his chin. He did this for what seemed like an eternity to Starfire.

"You said that if one…"Starfire was repeating when Robin silenced her.

"Thanks Star, I'm glad you told me." He said, assuring her by placing his hand on her shoulder.

"What do you propse to do about Raven?"

Robin thought about the question for a couple seconds, "I don't know yet…Just don't mention any of this to Cyborg or Beastboy, just until I figure out what to do." He answered.

"I shall keep this information a secret." Starfire said as she walked towards Robin's door. "Good night Robin." Starfire said before exiting.

"Night Star." Robin said shortly, smiling as her. As soon as the door had shut Robin's smile turned to a deep frown. "I knew there was something wrong, why didn't I push harder?" he said to himself. "I won't make the same mistake again. I will find out what's going on." Robin finalized

okay there ya go! I'm sorry to tell you guys that I won't have another chapter up for a while…I gots finals next week and my sister's graduation!SO MAYBE IN ANOTHER 2 WEEKS…SORRY!


	5. True Weakness

Okay, first of all I am thoroughly aware that I have not updated and..I'M SORRY! As a special present to you I have spent strenuous amounts of time creating this extra extra long chappie!

ENJOY….

Chapter 5: True Weakness

Deep within the folds of night walked the shadow on a Robin. He found himself walking down the halls of quarters located in the immensely sizable homestead, brimming over a bantam island, visible to most citizens occupying Jump City.

Robin walked silently down the corridors. He rounded corners and rushed past hallways until he rested upon a single door. He eyed the door as if it were an enemy he was going to attack. His gaze lay over the label, towards the upper part of the metallic frame. The slab of steel read the name "Raven." Just the sight of her name created a blackened cloud over his heart. Raven, the mistress of darkness, the misunderstood Azarathian, a Teen Titan. He had formed his rag-tag group into formidable opponents. His titans always had the will to fight. What was so different about this battle? Why was Raven so afraid of it? Robin was determined to find the answer.

He rose his hand and pressed his fingers on the door. The coldness sunk through his gloves and into his veins, making his spine tingle. Before another thought could race through his mind he balled his hands up and knocked softly, but audibly on his teammates door.

He listened intently but only heard the rustling of a cloak and the pulpous steps becoming more apparent as they ascended towards the door.

The door opened to reveal Robin's target, Raven. She had recently usual paler skin and ,also as of late, deep bags that protruded from her tired lavender eyes and hung down to her cheek bones.

"R-Raven, we need to talk." Robin said, in the best authoritative voice he could vocalize. He stared at her, uncertain if she was dead or alive.

She didn't reply, but merely moved to the side of her door, welcoming Robin into her unexplored chamber.

Slowly, he commenced forward on shaking legs. He had only been inside her room when she was in danger, and she had never let anyone else in otherwise.

"I know what happened with you and Starfire last week." Robin started abruptly.

She only gave him an emotionless glance.

"And as your leader and your friend you need to tell me what's going on." Robin continued, commencing with an authoritative tone once again.

She was silent for sometime, staring at her floor.

"Well are you going to answer me?" Robin asked, getting rather annoyed at her inability to answer his questions.

Suddenly, as if Robin had insulted her, she looked up from the floor and glared at him. In turn, he gave her a puzzled look.

"Raven?" He questioned, walking towards her with his arm outstretched. He stopped abruptly when Raven's two peaceful violet eyes turned into four angry red ones.

"You don't think I can handle it by myself, do you?" She growled angrily.

"No it's just…" Robin trailed off as her backed away from his enraged team mate.

"Just what?" She fumed, her body grew taller and her cloak reached towards the ceiling as she grew more choleric. "It's just that we're friends and you care about me?" She finished in a mocking voice.

"Yes." Robin answered with what little courage remained within him.

"Well Raven doesn't need you or anyone!" She yelled as ancient antiques in her room were engulfed in black energy and exploded.

"Your not Raven!" Robin yelled to her, thoroughly aware of her third person usage.

Raven curled her lips into an evil smile.

"Who are you!" Robin demanded, feeling his cowardice being corrupted by the fury of anger.

This possessed evil inside of Raven continued to smile at his rather idiotic remark. It raised Raven's hand and summoned her powers to hurtle a shelf of her most prized books at Robin.

He easily dodged it, and many other flying projectiles, with the grace of a martial arts expert. From his belt he whipped out two exploding discs. He was ready to chuck them at Raven, knowing it would disable her. He held the discs over his head, but her didn't throw them. 'Raven wasn't doing this on purpose, the thing inside of her is!' He thought. Before he could debate the subject further, his two discs in-between his fingers were engrossed in dark matter and forcefully pried from his grasp. Raven mentally threw the discs at her ceiling, above where Robin was standing, and set them off. They created a deafening explosion that sent pieces of rubble plummeting toward Robin.

Robin, frozen in fear, barely had time to react as he leapt out of the way, but not before a hunk of sheet rock crashed on top of his foot, sending him face first onto the floor. He attempted to pull his foot out from underneath the mass of sheet rock but ceased when he felt a sharp pain and heard his ankle bones crack. He groaned as he pushed himself off the floor and turned on his back. There towering above him was Raven, with her fists clenched. Her hand began to glow black and Robin was surrounded by her energy field and flung at her door.

He crashed through it and was it not for the wall opposite the door, Robin would've kept going. His back hit this wall with a sickening thud.

Raven crept out of her room and closer to her fallen target. She rose her hands once again. The wall Robin was leaning against became detached from the frame of the building and began to sway to and fro. Robin looked up to see the piece of wall above come crashing down to meet his demise. He closed his eyes waiting for the moment to end.

Suddenly it felt as if Raven had yanked him back from the wall. He opened his eyes to a puzzling sight. He was safe within the accumulation of sheets and blankets piled on his bed.

"It was all a dream?" Robin asked himself, still in a daze. He kicked off his blankets and untwisted his sheets from his body, they cowered at the end of his bed as Robin examined himself. He found it peculiar that his once tattered clothes were unscathed and he could fully move his ankle without pain. He ran his fingers through his mussed hair in a futile attempt to smooth it out. Thoughts of his nightmare were pulsing through his mind as he swung his legs over the side of his bed and pushed himself up. He stood on quaking legs as he walked with a fresh towel over his shoulder to the shower, all the while thinking about his disturbing dream. 'Why was Raven trying to kill me?' He thought to himself as he strode down the noiseless hallway. 'No, not Raven, what ever was controlling her.'

All thoughts of the nightmare were washed away when he suddenly remembered that they had a training session early this morning.

Although he wasn't feeling up to train at the moment, he headed down to the living room to assemble his team.

The metallic door to the room swiveled open and Robin began to walk forward. He saw a baron room with the giant t.v. left of the game over screen, compliments of Cyborg and Beastboy.

"I guess everyone forgot about out morning training." Robin said to himself aloud, scratching the back of his head.

"You think?" A sarcastic voice replied.

Robin searched for where the voice radiated from and found it was an exhausted-looking Raven, reading a book as she levitated a few feet above him.

"Oh, hey Raven." Robin replied as she gently levitated herself to the ground and snapped her book shut. Robin glanced at her livid, cadaverous skin. She was always pale, but never this lifeless. Her eyes once pools of shimmering violet, now seemed clouded with the dew of despair. Her whole aura was weak, walking past her gave you the slightest scent of quietus.

"Hey, I've been meaning to talk to you." Robin said, jerking himself out of his thoughts.

"What about?" Raven replied in a naïve tone.

"Well it's just lately you've been-" Robin started but was interrupted by Cyborgs thundering voice.

"Mornin' y'all, I'm makin' waffles!" He screamed in enjoyment as he sped off towards the kitchen.

"Hey Cyborg, did you know we have a training session this morning?" Robin asked, to distracted by Cyborg's incompetence to remember things to finish his and Raven's conversation. Raven hardly seemed to notice as she sat herself on the couch and reopened her book.

Cyborg and already made the waffle batter, poured it into a bowl and had it tucked under his arm, beating it with a spoon. He stopped and looked at Robin first in shock, then sheepishly guilty. "We did?" Cyborg asked, setting the bowl on the countertop.

"Apparently you guys had a long night, I'll go get the others." Robin stated. "And I'll remind them to be less forgetful." He finished with a smile. He headed out towards the hall to wake the others, hearing the fading whistling of Cyborg as he merrily prepared breakfast for his friends.

"Okay team, who's going first." Robin shouted from atop the battle simulator to his friends below.

"It's my tech, so I'll go first." Cyborg boasted, leaving the other's to cower in his wake.

"Countdown initiated, good luck Cyborg." Robin encouraged, vigorously pressing buttons to simulate an attack.

Cyborg engaged himself in battle with stone-disguised laser guns and unbreakable walls of steel. Through a hoard of laser beams and a barrage of punches Cyborg, unbelievably crossed the finish line with an astonishing time of 1:29.

"Go Cyborg!" Beastboy yelled, raising his fist in the air.

"Yes! You kicked the butt!" Starfire motivated, smiling hugely.

"'Yeah, good job Cyborg." Robin concluded their cheers of encouragement/ "So who's next?" He said rather shortly, eager to allow himself a good workout.

Beastboy and Starfire looked frightened at the advanced level course that Cyborg had easily overcome.

"How about Raven goes?" Beastboy said nervously. Shifting the spotlight to Raven.

Starfire immediately shot Robin a look of warning. Robin understood, but her couldn't make the rest of the team go and not Raven, Beastboy would be hysterical.

Raven, however, walked towards the starting line, not even glaring at Beastboy's cowardice.

"Okay, are you ready Raven?" Robin asked uncertainly. Raven simply turned and stared at Robin, waiting for him to start the timer. He understood her bluntness and began the countdown. "Countdown initiated, Good luck." Robin repeated as the timer ticked down to zero.

As soon as Raven heard the buzzer she sprang into action, dodging anamatronic hands and levitating over shifting grounds.

'Okay Raven, your almost done." She thought to herself. "Just a couple more-'

Her thoughts were interrupted as a laser shot her in her back making her tumble to the ground. She groaned as she began to lift her injured body from the dirt. She turned her head to look upwards just in time to see the anamatronic hand that has been stalking her throughout the course about to smack her flat on the ground. Frozen in dear, all Raven could do was stare in horror as her life flashed before her.

Robin, who had been watching intently for any hesitation, had seen her falter early on and had already pressed the stop button.

Raven, who now lay on her back gazed wide-eyed at the metal hand which lay only inches away from her face. It recoiled almost immediately via Robin.

"Raven are you okay?" Robin's voice came over on the loudspeaker instantly.

"I'm fine." Raven replied with unnecessary harshness. She pushed herself up, remounted her fallen hood atop her head and started for the tower, leaving the rest of the team in a puzzled and concerned stupor.

"You guys wait here." Robin commanded whilst running into Titans Tower after his dark friend. 'Okay, now's not really the best time to bring this up, but I gotta do it sometime, and no time like the present, right?" Robin reassured himself. "Raven stop!" Robin demanded as he caught up to the fleeing Raven in the living room. She halted, but dare not turn around.

"Look, I know what happened on the roof with you and Starfire." Robin said shortly, awaiting a response from his team mate.

If not for Raven's back facing him, Robin would've seen her eyes grow as huge as saucers. Instead he witnessed her emotional shock as the couch he was leaning on erupted with a dark aura and instantly showered them with wool and metal springs.

As always the alarm blared over the towers P.A. system, saving Raven, temporarily, from an uncomfortable explanation. Robin ran over to the computers and punched a few keys to reveal a map with Slade's emblem located on a street.

"Titan's, trouble, report back to the tower." Robin commanded over the P.A. system.

Within minutes the rest of the team had assembled in the living room. While all of them, save Raven and Robin, had questions of why their beloved couch lay in shambles, they abandoned them to hear about Slade's recent sinister activities.

Slade was currently wreaking havoc at a local warehouse off of The Pier. The Titans had received the gist of Slade's plans from their leader and were off.

They arrived minutes later at the half destroyed warehouse only to see it alight with Slade's mysterious new fire power. A few frightened workers fleeing from the smoldering building could be seen as the Titans attempted to put it out.

Starfire and Cyborg ripped two giant water tanks from their holders nearby and dumped them on the charred building. Beastboy morphed into and elephant and ran over to the docks, inhaled a mass amount of water, aimed his trunk at the scorched building, emptied it, and repeated this process.

However, it was Raven's final effort that successfully put out the fire singed warehouse. Using her powers, she summoned a wave from the ocean to wash over it, assuring the team of the fire's destruction.

However, this was not the end of this battle, they still had Slade to deal with.

Robin led them into the smoky warehouse on a vigorous pursuit for his nemesis. The rest of the team cautiously followed behind. The warehouse was filled to the brim with wooden crates. While some of them were burned and useless, most of the, were still fully intact. The team rounded a corner to reveal a two story room, again, full of crates and forklifts. The second floor was more like a deck, hung in the shadows, overlooking the first floor.

"He's not here." Robin replied, giving the place a quick skim.

Raven, however, with her empathic abilities, sensed an evil greater than any, Slade. "Wait," the team halted and looked at Robin. "He's in here, I can sense him."

"And I thought you just didn't want to see me." A mysteriously evil voice replied from the second floor, making the Titans snap their heads upwards. Slade was hid safely within the shadows, leaning against a wooden frame supporting the floor.

"Slade." Robin spat in utter disgust. He never wasted his cheesy insults on him.

"Robin, how nice to see you again." Slade replied in a phony delicate tone. Before anything else could be said Slade's hands lit up in flames. He aimed his fists at the group of heroes and released a fury of embers.

"Titan's go!" Robin cried. All five of the teens jumped out of the path of destruction just in time as it's unbearable heat began to melt the floor.

Robin, as always, jumped up to attack his enemy first. He extended his bo staff, twirled it around, and ran in a fury towards Slade. His attempt to take him down was in vain , however, as Slade's burning fist collided with Robin's face, sending him sprawling into a mass of crates, where he lay unconscious.

Starfire was the next to attack, sending a barrage of Starbolts at Slade. He simply dodged them, tore off the wooden beam he was recently leaning against and batted her to the ground like a baseball.

Cyborg was the first to actually hit Slade. In the midst of Starfire and Robin's attempted attacks, Cyborg had maneuvered his way up the stair case, aimed his sonic cannon at Slade, and fired. "Boo-yah!" He said to himself quietly and attempted to use Slade's plan of attack against him. He ripped up a piece of scaffolding and righted himself for battle. Unfortunately, Cyborg ripped up a beam that was key in the support of the section of floor he was standing on. With his added weight the section collapsed and Cyborg felt himself falling towards the first floor, a sizable distance. The last thing he saw was the massive forklift under him before he blacked-out.

Beastboy was an easy take out as well. He changed into a triceratops and tried to bash into Slade, In turn, Slade easily sent a river of fire into the cracks of the cement below. It sent the changeling hurtling into a wall.

Slade then advanced on his target. He jumped down to the floor below. Raven stood firmly, ready to attack.

"Don't you think if you ever could've defeated me, you would've already done it?" Slade asked, enducing Raven in realization. Her once glowing hands became normal as she was listening to Slade's truthful words. "My dear Raven, you've gotten soft." Slade commented in glee. "Could it be your friends have broken you down?" Raven could only stand and listen with an angered expression. "You better be careful. You wouldn't want anything to happen to them." Slade threatened.

Slade had struck a nerve, "Don't you even think about touching them!" She fumed as her eyes turned white and her palms glowed black. The section of floor that still remained was enveloped in dark matter. The wood supporting it was snapped and the whole second floor collapsed right on top of Slade.

The rest of the team reassembled a couple minutes after. All together they riffled through the rubble, but were unable to find Slade.

"What have you to report?" Boomed a thundering voice.

"I have found her true weakness." Slade replied to the evil four-eyed creature known as Trigon.

Okay so there ya go!I hope to have another one coming soon since im on summer break now!It's weird but it's been going by really fast!It's making me mad!by the way…did I over use the word "however" in this chapter? Just wondering…well anywho, my apologies again for the non-updation, I hope this made up for it!REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!


	6. Turning the Titans

Hey everybody, look I'm updating! Just like I said I would! Aren't promises great…erm.. anywho there's been some confusion in recent reviews and I thought that I might want to try and clear it up!

REVIEW QUESTION EXPLANATION!

First of all the question was how could Slade have shown Raven the future she will create when we already saw the future in "how long is forever?" Well time is always a complicated thing to explain so I will do my best. If I'm wrong here you are welcome to correct me…

Okay so when Starfire went to the future in "How Long is Forever?" she was witnessing the future that would come to pass at that time, and since present events constantly change the future, Raven's destiny had not been an issue in that episode, so when Slade came back and reminded Raven of her destiny that changed the future. So it's kind of a one-thing-can-change-the-future deal. Well, that or either what Slade showed Raven in the episode "Birthmark" wasn't actually the future but rather an illusion Slade created to show her the events she will complete once she accepts her destiny. So yeah, that's what I think happened…I hope that makes sense. If you have any other questions you can review and I'll explain them the best that I can! There's yet another reason to review!

A review note to Chica De Los Ojos Café: Good Job you were the first one to get it! For all you others, yes her friends are her weakness!

Okay now onto chapter 6!

Chapter 6: Turning the Titans

Raven sat bolt upright in her bed. Yet another vision of her father had plagued her dreams and shaken her from the comforting arms of slumber. She looked down at her palms. There she saw her father's branding burned into her. She clenched her fists and stared into the darkness. She hated her birthmarks, they made her feel like a piece of property that forever belonged to her father. Her thoughts shifted from her brandings to her father, Trigon. Just the thought of his name rekindled a fire deep within her. A fire fueled by her utter disgust of him. A fire she seemed to have since the unfortunate day of her birth. "There has to be a way to stop him!" She said aloud to her empty haven.

She repelled her hate for her father, temporarily, and stood herself up. She concentrated and used her powers to turn on her lights and summon a hoard of books to dump themselves in a neat pile next to her. "I will find a way." She said, determination washing away the exhaustion and fatigue.

"Ugh, this is pointless!" She exclaimed, slamming her book shut. In the pinnacle of Raven's frustration the heap of books beside her levitating figure were covered in black and shot up towards the ceiling. They landed, scattering themselves all over her room, spilling dust into the air. Raven mentally slapped herself for letting her emotions seep through her mental barrier. She immediately regained control after she forced them back.

Yet they sprang to the surface again when a light knock sounded from her door. She, again, put a damper on them as she went to see who was knocking. She pulled her hood over her head, not wanting whoever was there to see her tired eyes.

She slid her door open to peek outside and saw it was a tired-looking Beastboy. He attempted to smooth out his sleep-enduced wrinkled clothes and his atrociously messy bed-head. "Are you okay?" He asked, stifling a yawn in the process.

"I'm fine." Raven responded, getting irritated by this oftenly repeated question.

"What was that sound then?" Beastboy asked, craning his neck to see the contents of her room, where he believed the sound originated from.

Raven immediately used herself as a shield and blocked Beastboy from peering into her mysterious domain.

"Well, anyways try to keep it down, will ya? The rest of us actually sleep around here." Beastboy joked, but was shocked when he received an angry glare from Raven.

"Whatever." She muttered and stepped out of her room. The door closed shut behind her and she headed down the hallway.

Beastboy watched her retreating figure anxiously. Little did Raven know, Beastboy had seen her room. Although it was only for a second, he had seen the scattered remains of books littering her floor that he knew could've only been caused by the uncontrollable power that was raven's emotions.

Knowingly unable to fall back asleep, Beastboy followed the goth witch at a close, yet safe, distance. He eyed her as she strode down the hall. She seemed to almost be limping with fatigue. He had noticed this recently, since Slade showed up. Somehow he knew that Slade wasn't the distraction and fear he was witnessing. Raven had always been mysteriously strong, he gave some credit to her powers, but Slade had broken her down in a way that no one else could. Now, only one question lingered in the changeling's head, why was Raven so afraid of him? The question fluttered out of his mind as Raven approached the kitchen and living room.

Beastboy, a smooth operator through and through, waited by the door a few minutes as to not give Raven the notion to question him about following her. As soon as he found a sufficient enough amount of time had passed he walked through the doors to find Raven, herbal tea in hand, gazing at the sunrise.

"I ,ugh, couldn't sleep." Beastboy said, nervously racking his brain for a lie. Raven neither looked nor replied to his fib. "Heh heh." He laughed and toed the ground in Raven's silence. He shrugged it off as usual Raven and ascended toward the newly replaced couch. He gazed at the bemused Titan levitating near the window. Suddenly he felt an uncomfortable feeling. Being the outgoing jester that he was, he was skilled in "entertaining" large talkative groups of people, but the deep, silent, understanding moments he was lacking in expertise. He decided video games were the best way to break the ice. He flipped the switch to "on" and grabbed the game controller to the Game Station as he shattered Raven's blissful silence.

A twitching vein appeared on the agitated Raven's forehead, but she didn't falter from her position of watching the cool, calm waves lapping up against the shore of the island over an exquisite orange and pink sky.

After several games which always ended in Beastboy crashing his jet and losing he set his controller on the couch and walked up to the still silent Raven. "So Raven," he began, "you wanna play a round with me?"

"No." Raven replied simply.

"Come on, all you've been doing lately is reading." He argued, knowing that this fight would end the way it always did, in Raven's triumph.

"NO!" She finalized. She gripped her head. She felt as if an extreme weight had been lifted as her emotions ripped open her mental barrier and escaped her. She turned to Beastboy, her eyes began to glow an evil shade of red. Black tendrils unfurled themselves from under her cloak.

"Raven!" Beastboy exclaimed, scared and shocked at Raven's actions.

In reply Raven let out an angry snarl and the tendrils twisted themselves around Beastboy's figure.

"AH! Raven let me go!" He screamed in terror.

"Leave me alone!" Raven commanded, and with that being said the tentacles squeezing the life out of her companion picked him up and threw him into the wall nearest the door.

As her emotions began to weaken, Raven began to regain control over them. The tendrils waving madly around her disappeared instantly and Raven was left standing in horror at her half conscious friend. Making a split-second decision Raven chose to run, run far away from the mess her emotions made, back to the sanctity of her room, leaving the rest of the Titans to decide her fate. Funny, this seems to be the most popular thing recently.

okay well that's chapter six for you! I hope to have another up real soon! I'm interested in what everyone thinks so can you please review! I'll give you some candy!


	7. Past, Present, Future

Hey everybody, sorry I haven't updated in forever but I just got a job.. incase anybody read my bio (which I'm sure no one did!) you would already know that! Anywho thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews..I never thought I would get that many! I'll try my hardest to update but where I work, king soopers which I know that some of you on the east coast..or in other countries have never even heard of this grocery store, has me workin pretty hard…STooPID! Well anyways, for those of you who have reviewed you all get…uh… candy or some thing, oh and a thank you from me! I know how you all want that!

Reviewers… thanks! 

Chapter 7: Past, Present, Future

"This can't be happening!" Raven exclaimed, feeling a headache coming on. It had been only minutes since she almost dismembered her friend, she had fled to her room in sheer terror. Terror of what she had done, and what her friends would do.

She grasped her head in pain as she felt her emotions take over a nearby lamp on her desk. With the sharp sound of shattering glass Raven began to feel more weak by the second. She knew what she had to do but she was still hesitant about it. She needed to get away from her friends, not to protect herself, but to protect them from her. She felt as though she didn't have any other choice. Normally she never ran from her problems, the only time she had was to escape the wrath of her father.

"I have to go, to protect my friends." Raven said, reassuring herself. She began to walk towards the door eager to leave as soon as possible. A harsh knock from her door made her recoil into a dark corner.

The person on the other side of the door didn't wait to answer and opened the door. Of course, it was Robin.

"Raven, what happened?" Robin asked harshly, obviously questioning her about her episode with Beastboy.

"I don't know." Raven said immediately, still withdrawn in her corner.

"Well you have to, I need to know what happened." Robin said softer this time.

"Is Beastboy all right?" Raven asked, changing the subject.

"He's fine, just a bump on the head and a sore back." Robin replied, playing along to hopefully get back to the topic of her.

"I'm sorry, it was just…It was…I lost control." Raven replied weakly, grasping her head as she felt sorrow trying to escape.

"Are you all right?" Robin asked, taking a few steps towards her.

"I'm fine." Raven replied, throwing her hands forward to prevent Robin from coming any closer. He immediately halted and starred at her, longing to know why she was acting the way.

"Raven, I'm going to find out what's going an whether you tell me or not. So why don't you just tell me and save me the time and the trouble." Robin spoke with a tone so sincere that Raven almost told him all about her horrible past and her destiny…almost. Instead she just looked down at her feet, not knowing how to reply. "Fine." Robin sighed and headed towards her door. Suddenly he stopped and turned when he heard Raven's desperate voice.

"Wait!." Raven exclaimed. Robin's sincere tone had broken her down. She at least wanted to know why she was leaving, even if they didn't know. "I can't tell you much, you probably wouldn't understand unless you saw."

Robin turned and smiled. Even if she couldn't tell him much, some was better than none.

"Wait, that's it." Raven exclaimed in realization. She instantly went to her bookcase and began to sift through volumes of works.

"What's it?" Robin asked, eyeing her as she searched through her books.

"I can't tell you, but I can show you. With a spell I have." Raven clarified as she came back to him with a dust covered volume.

Robin gazed at the book, the title was in a different language as he guessed the rest of the book was, and as Raven held the book and flipped through the pages he saw it was filled with spells and incantations. "Are you sure about this?" Robin said, hesitation clearly expressed on his face.

Raven looked into his masked eyes. "It's the only way you could understand. She walked over to her alter filled with ceremonial items and withdrew two white candles and a vile of some unknown blue substance. She sat down cross-legged on her floor and motioned for the Boy Wonder to join her. He followed and, copying her motions, sat down cross-legged opposite her. She lit the two candles and placed them beside Robin and her, making a circle. She then uncorked the vile and poured the blue liquid on top of each flaming candle. In turn, the flame turned and eerie blue and released a equally eerie blue smoke which hazily filled the room.

Raven starred at Robin as her eyes turned white. A black lightning bolt appeared out of Raven's chakra jewel on her forehead and zapped straight into Robin's head. He tipped backwards and lay with his back on the ground witnessing Raven's past, present, and future as he drifted into unconsciousness.

Raven rose up from the ground. "Now's my chance." She said to herself as she turned to face the wall facing the city. Although she hated the idea of someone left alone in her room, she knew that Robin and her belongings would be safe. Enveloping herself in her dark energy, she exited her room, leaving her Titan's communicator next to Robin. She didn't know where she would go, but for her friends sake, anywhere was better than here.

okay I know that was short but I had writer's block so bare with me here! REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE SOONER!

In the next chapter you'll find out what Robin saw and where Ravens going…that is..if you review!


	8. Rainy Reminiscence

Hey everybody, thanks for the reviews! I have had two days off in a row from work!YEAH! so I decided I should write while I still have time! Also, I read the last chapter and I just thought it was just a bunch of words regurgitated onto paper..not deep at all, so I thought a lot about this chapter and I hope it will be better! So thanks for reading and if you have any ideas of your own you can review them to me!

Chapter 8: Rainy Reminiscence

After having one last glance at the tower she traveled through the lonely streets of Jump City under the stealth of night to eventually reach the outskirts of the city. The moonlight was the only bright object in her future. The wind brought a soft but chillingly cold breeze to the back of Raven's retreating figure.

She stumbled down the seemingly endless road. Nothing lay before her and only her past lay behind her. A strong gust of icy wind blew her cloak upwards, allowing the silver, blissful waves of night to glide onto her pale, milky skin. A slight shiver could be seen as she drew her hood around her fragile form.

A cricket chirp could be heard somewhere in the depths of the corn field beside her. It vaguely reminded her of the silences after Beastboy's jokes. A smile crossed her lips as she remembered her friend's anger when no one would laugh at his lame remarks. Her thoughts then strayed to the attack. Beastboy had always tried to be nice and a good friends to her. Even when he was sprayed with toxic chemicals and unleashed his inner beast, he had still protected her. And what had she done in thanks? Almost killed him. She felt so filthy and disgusting, like she had felt as a child when her father called her a half-breed. That's when she left Azarath she was half-human and half-demon. She didn't belong with demons, "so what about humans?" She figured. Turns out she was wrong again. She didn't belong with anyone, not humans, not demons…she belonged alone.

She drew her cloak even tighter around herself as another gust of wind rustled through it. Her thoughts then moved to Cyborg, the best friend of green changeling. She never had any siblings, that she knew of anyway. Cyborg had always been a brother to her. Unlike Beastboy, Raven noticed he had a certain…understanding that no other member of the team possessed. He never asked questions as to her mysterious nature. He never asked why she was the way she was. He just understood and accepted her. Cyborg was a unique teammate and a unique friend.

Raven could feel her fingertips become numb from the nonchalant coldness, but she continued to reminisce as she thought about Starfire. Being the only other girl on the team, Raven thought that they would be able to share many similarities. However, beyond their gender, Raven and Starfire might as well be night and day. At first Raven couldn't even stand being in the same room as her. She was always so bubbly and nice. "Anyone that happy had to be hiding something." Raven had always thought. It wasn't until they had switched bodies, courtesy the Puppet King, that Raven had begun to understand Starfire and Starfire had begun to understand Raven. After that the commonalties had slowly grown. Starfire had learned to meditate quite efficiently and Raven had experienced what little fun she was able to have by her outings to the mall with Star. To Raven, Starfire had become something like a best friend.

A low roar had snapped Raven out of her thoughts. She spun around and instantly she had regretted it. She was already a couple miles from Jump City and she could see its entirety. A throbbing pain developed in her heart. She clenched it, fighting back the pain. She glanced up towards the moon and saw low changing dark clouds. A bright flash of light emitted from it and a booming clap of thunder followed. She gazed at it with anxious eye as they covered up the moon, her only source of light. Raven turned and looked down the empty road, it was as if someone had turned of the lights and she was left in unabridged darkness. As large heavy rain drops stained her cloak, Raven continued to tread down the desolate highway using the firmness of the road and the barely visible stripes to continue onwards.

Her dampened cloak weighed her down and provided little shelter for the former titan. She began to shiver even more as her skin became soaked and her temperature began to drop. Her whole body became numb, and to avoid the numbness she thought about the only person even close to understanding what she was going through, Robin. Just the sound of his name in her mind brought some feeling back to her broken, empty body. Strange though, this feeling was not like what she felt for the rest of the titans, it was something that was, like her, shrouded in mystery. She was not used to this feeling, but was determined to find out what it was.

Raven had never ever had a friend like Robin. He was so adamant to know all about her. She had just passed it of as his leadership-like personality. Though he always did ask her more questions and seemed more interested in her persona. It could've been that she always revealed little about herself, or could it have been something else?

Trudging through the deepening puddles of water brought Raven out of her final reminiscent thought. Having almost been an hour since it started raining. Raven was completely drenched from head to toe. Thought she had the strength to shield herself from the rain, she did not find it necessary. She had no one to impress, and she might as well accept any treatment to numb her heart.

After about four more miles Raven, from lack of sleep and exasperation, began to sway back and forth, the endless stripe she was focussing on became a blur as she used her hands to steady herself. She blinked harshly a few times, roughly brought her eyes back towards the white line and continued to follow it.

A jarring beam of light from behind her made Raven lose her focus again. She didn't look back, not wanting to make the same mistake twice, though she doubted anyone could see anything two feet in front of them. She continued to walk hoping the occupants of the vehicle would just pass by her.

As the head lights became more annoyingly vibrant, Raven squinted her eyes. She could hear the motor and even the tires kicking up the rain from the road as it was catching up to her.

As if a giant tidal wave had come down from the sky, the car ran over a pothole and splashed a wave of water right on the dark teen. She gasped as she felt the coldness sting her senses. The car continued to drive a few feet as Raven held out her dripping cloak. It slowed to a stop and suddenly and quickly backed up to where Raven was standing and stopped. The windows slowly lowered themselves to reveal a group of about five guys bursting with laughter. Raven turned towards them and removed her doused hood, intending to give them the scariest death glare of their lives. The group of boys slapped her anger back with more hysterical laughter.

"Well look what the cat coughed up!" A long black-haired boy finally exclaimed after wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

Raven glared again, gritted her teeth and balled up her hands into fists. She was angry enough to let her emotions release themselves. But somewhere deep inside of her numb heart remained an ounce of self control. She roughly shoved her emotions aside and continued walking. The boys just couldn't take a hint and shifted into drive and drove slowly along side her.

"So what happened? Did you friends kick you out of there little super hero gang?" The black-haired teen said again.

"I guess you were too creepy for them!" Another teen with bleached blonde hair and a goatee replied. The rest of the gang hooted with laughter at his, what Raven thought was an incredibly idiotic yet hurtful, remark. Raven continued to look at the road below her feet but, unfortunately, couldn't block out what the immature boys were saying. She stopped walking and if it wasn't for the cover of the pouring rain the boys would've seen a single tear leak from her shimmering violet eyes.

"Well, are you gonna say anything, gothie?" The driver said, mocking her dark nature. The rest chuckled a bit but silenced themselves, eager to hear the dark girl stand up for herself. Raven continued to pretend to ignore their insults and commenced forward once again. "Yeah, that's right demon, you got nothing!" Said a member of the group from the back of the dark vehicle.

Raven's eyes widened at this comment. 'How did they know!" She thought as she heard the car erupt in laughter again. As dew began to cloud Raven's vision she fled into the dripping stalks of corn.

In the distance she heard the boys laughing still, and with one final insult, "yeah, that's right demon, you better run!" They were off on their way to who cares where.

Raven stumbled through the thick stalks, batting away leaves and tripping over water filled hole. Her wet lavender hair plastered her face as she hurried attempted to locate the street again. A massive pit in the muddy earth finally sent her sprawling to the ground. She turned to her side and landed on her shoulder, thinking it would hurt less, it would be the third time she was wrong today. She moaned as she say herself up. She would definitely be feeling her shoulder in the morning.

That thought brought her back to the present. "Where will I sleep!" She said aloud to the howling wind. She looked in front of her and found an ugly looking scarecrow mounted high up on a wooden plank. 'Hmmm, his clothes might provide some sort of mediocre shelter.' She thought as she picked herself up. She looked at his blacks garbs whipping around in the wind under him. It had to be the worst idea of the day, but she'd rather sleep there than no where. She crawled under the scarecrow and leaned against the wood holding him up. She brought her knees to her chest and curled herself up as she closed her eyes and rested her head on her shoulders. Hopefully she would at least get a couple winks of sleep.

okay so hopefully that was better than the last chapter..and look how fast I updated!YAY ME!………………….review……..just thought I'd add that in…….yeah


	9. Eye of The Beholders

Hey, Sorry I haven't been able to update in a long time, work has been a (insert bad word here!) Yeah I don't want to have to change my ratings! So anyways.. I really wanted to do a song fic but I really needed a good setup in my story and a good song. Well it turns out I found both! I don't really like Snow Patrol that much, I mean, they're okay but im not gonna die over them, so yeah…

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or "Run" from Snow patrol.

READ THIS

Do you think I should continue with this because there's only one more part of the season finale left. Of course my fic will definitely turn out different than the actual series, but would you guys still read it? Be Honest…

Chapter 9: The Eye of the Beholder

The Eye of the Beholders

"Raven please, don't leave!" A woman with flowing purple hair and white robes pleaded.

"Mother, I have no choice, I have to do this." Raven firmly told her mother. The planet of Azarath was ignited in flames as the two spoke. A gigantic, red, four-eyed demon was towering above the helpless surroundings, causing showers of death to hail from the hazel colored sky.

"You have a choice, Azarath!" Arella, Raven's mother begged as what little buildings that remained standing came crashing down in a cloud of smoke.

"And how long until Azarath remains? Until Trigon destroys everyone!" Raven yelled over the outskirts of their beloved home, where the floating isle had reached it's rocky end.

"Our armies are being assembled as we speak, my child. And the Order of Azar is trying to create a portal to imprison him. Trigon will not prevail." Arella responded loudly as screaming could be heard in the distance.

"Maybe not this time, but he will eventually destroy us all. He's gaining more power and more power every second, soon nothing will be able to hold him! I-I just want to leave mother, to get away from him." Raven yelled as tears welled up in her amethyst eyes. Arella looked at her daughter in understanding. "I will miss you mother." Raven said as she gave Arella one last hug. Raven then turned to face the endless sky that surrounded her planet. She reached out her hands as her powers engulfed them, her figure soon changed to that of a Raven and the bird began to fly towards the heavens.

Robin finally awoke in a chilling sweat. He had just witnessed an elapsed version of his friends life and still through all the horrors he saw he still wanted to help her. He glanced around her room only to find it empty and dark. How long had he been here? He wondered.

"Raven?" Robin called loudly, expecting a response from the shadows, but there was none. That's when he saw it. Laying next to one of the extinguished candles was a yellow, circular device, labeled with a "T." Robin grasped it with his hands and brought it close to him. He looked straight ahead, but was not really focused on anything. "Where could Raven have gone?' 'Where could she be?' A million blurry questions were pulsing through his mind, but one thought was very clear.

"I have to find her."

Raven awoke to the incessant cawing of crows. "Stupid birds…" She mumbled. Through there was something different about today, she neither felt agitated nor tired. In fact she felt positively rested and content, or more so than she had felt in a long while. Then her thought finally caught up with her. She remembered the horrible chaos that was last night. She remembered leaving Robin and the other, she remembered trudging through the giant thunder storm, and she remembered that group of guys who had found her weakness and exploited it. If she had as much energy then as she did now, they would still be laying in a ditch on the side of the road.

This thought brought her to another. 'Why do I have so much energy?' Then it dawned on her.. She had slept the entire night, even in the midst of a storm. No cryptic messages from Slade, no visions of her father. She had left the Titans, like Trigon wanted her to, so they had stopped haunting her, for the moment anyway. Raven knew it wouldn't last. Nothing good ever did when her father was around.

"It was because I left them." She stated aloud, scaring all the crows away.

Her physical state then began to snap her back to reality. She realized that she was shivering and her cape had become rigid, like a hunk of stale bread. She look around the sun-spotted corn field and saw little beads of dew lounging on every last stalk. She lifted herself from out from under the scarecrow, feeling her bones pop and muscles stretch in the process. She stretched her whole body, eager to get her blood moving again. She grasped her hands to her hood and pulled down, immediately she felt a tidal wave of comfort as the sun began to warm her face. She turned towards the scarecrow, which had made a decent, if not formidable shelter for her. She noticed the pumpkin head was gone, probably rotting in the sun a few feet away, and his ruffled garbs had become tattered fragments of cloth. Although it was an inadament object it still brought her some small amount of comfort. Just to know that there was something to focus on other than her own problems.

'Well I guess, I'd better go.. but where? Hmmm…' She though. 'Maybe Steele City, or Gotham. 'No, too many connections with the Titans. What I need is a map. But where am I going to find one in the middle of no where?' She said, her voice echoing in the emptiness of the field. 'I guess I'll just have to wing it.' She finally stated as she created a path of bent corn stalks back to the road.

"Which way was the road again?" Raven said aloud, smacking the hair from her face. Suddenly she heard the rustling of the thick leaves behind her. She spun around, feeling her pulse quicken. Slade, she could recognize his figure from a mile away.

"Slade." She glowered, encircling her fists in energy.

"Hello Raven."

"Raven!" Robin yelled loudly, as his voice rang throughout the vacant mountains.

'Oh that's it Robin, yell real loud so she'll know you here.' Robin thought, mentally smacking himself.

"It doesn't matter, she's not here anyway." Robin said in desperation and sorrow. Suddenly his depression came full force into his thoughts. Why couldn't her find her? He was the leader, he should be able to track her down in an instant. Instead he had been searching for countless hours with no results. He could really use Cyborgs tracking help, Starfire's flight, and Beastboy's nose, but he wouldn't involve the Titans, he couldn't. They were already worried enough about Raven.

I'll sing it one last time for you 

_**Then we really have to go**_

_**You've been the only thing that's right**_

In all I've done 

"Why can't I do this!" Robin yelled, getting more and more frustrated with himself. It made him feel inferior, the same way he felt when he was a sidekick. He always thought that he would be a better leader than a sidekick, but this test was proving difficult. Maybe being a second banana to a real hero suited him better.

His thoughts drifted to Raven as he sat down on a hillside, watching the sun rise.

And I can barely look at you 

_**But every single time I do**_

_**I know we'll make it anywhere**_

_**Away from here**_

"Raven…" He replied to himself, combing the grass with his fingers. Just the sound of her name brought his heart to a quicker speed. All throughout this ordeal he had learned something about himself, he has had growing feelings for Raven, and mentioning any word tied to her made these feelings stronger. 'But what is it about her that makes me love her?' He thought, staring distantly towards the city. Perhaps it was her mysteriousness that led Robin on, or maybe it was the fact that they had similar qualities. Maybe it was both.

"No matter what, I have to find you." He promised. He rose from the grass, leaving it bent towards the earth. He then swung his leg over his R-cycle and rode off towards the city.

Light up, Light up 

_**As if you have a choice**_

**_Even if you cannot hear my voice_**

_**I'll be right beside you dear**_

He had already combed over the city twice, every time thinking of a new place to look and every time coming up empty-handed. All the while he searched the city he thought of his intuitiveness. Mainly the lack thereof. How could he not have seen this coming. She had been so different, so weak. He thought she was stronger than that, strong enough to stay and fight it out, but he was wrong. Raven's father had reduced her to nothing but a weak, empty, shell.

Louder, Louder 

_**And we'll run for our lives**_

_**I can hardly speak I understand**_

_**Why you can't raise you voice to say**_

_**To think I might not see those eyes**_

_**Makes it so hard not to cry**_

_**And as we say our long goodbyes**_

_**I nearly do.**_

As Robin rode back to the tower he felt a slight stinging sensation in his eyes. He shut them tightly, refusing to let it out. He hadn't cried since his parents, and he wasn't going to cry for a girl, even if he did have feelings for her.

Robin was only a few miles from the tower when he noticed something strange. Near the outside of town he saw a mediocre cloud of smoke drifting towards the sky.

"Raven…" Robin said, gazing at the mass of smoke. He turned his R-cycle towards it and sped off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay so that's the end! Of this chapter..keep in mind I didn't use all of the song, because some of it didn't make sense! REVIEW PLEASE!


	10. Scorched Earth

Hey everybody! Fatcats back…with a vengeance! Well not really but anywho.. You know that feeling where you have writer's block so bad that you can't even think of a comprehensible sentence…well when I wrote this chapter it was like the complete opposite! I don't know why, I just felt the ideas come forward, I didn't even know I was writing so much until my hand started to hurt! So anywho I hope ya'll like this chapta!

Chapter 10: Scorched Earth

'I'm not afraid of him, I'm not afraid of him…' Raven repeated in her head as Slade ignited his fists.

"I'm not afraid of you!" She yelled aloud, balling her own fists up while summoning her powers.

"You will be." Slade replied calmly as he sailed on a giant wave of fire towards his prey. She immediately raised her hands, creating a shield around herself.

For once in a long while she had felt replenished by a certain vigor only received by the relief of slumber. Her fatigue averted into vigilance, her exhausted eyes had ceased to scar her face, and her fear had mutated into a stout, blatant form of anger. Years of unexpressed fervid indignation erupted from her in the form of an uncontrollable maze of black fog.

She screamed as the power flowed through every last inch of her. It exited through her fingertips, gathering strength as a hoard of dark energy. A crumpled figure could be seen behind the mass, covered in a dark blue, almost violet cloak, her eyes, wide in fright. "W-What have I done?" She asked, writhing and shaking in a heap on the ground. She mustered up enough strength to lift her head to see the mass of energy still existing, however it was quivering as if it were ready to detonate at any second. She turn her head a notch to see Slade, she could barely make out his visible eye, shining with glee. "You!" She gasped with what little emotion remained within her fragile body.

"Oh, I didn't do anything. You unleashed the evil inside you, you finally gave in." Slade congratulated, taking a few cautious steps towards her.

"No." Raven said in disbelief, now lifting her up. She sat with her legs bent off to the side starring up at Slade in shock.

"Yes," Slade corrected, approaching even closer to her, "you gave in, Trigon should be quite pleased." He fathomed, Gazing upwards in thought. His thoughts of rewards, however, came to an abrupt end as a flying scrap of metal dug itself into the earth, inches away from his thick metal boots. He looked from the direction it came from to discover someone her didn't except.

"Get away from her!" The Boy Wonder shouted as he jumped in-between Slade and Raven, bostaff fully extended and ready for an assault.

Slade took a step back, feeling his personal bubble being violated. "Robin, how sweet of you to drop by, "he lied, sarcasm drowning throughout out his voice, "unfortunately the hour of Raven's fulfillment is upon arrival, so you'll have to come by another time." He continued as his fists ignited once again, knowing Robin wouldn't play his little game of fabricated kindness.

"I'm not leaving without a fight, and neither are you!" Robin exclaimed furiously, Chivalrously backing up towards Raven.

"Have it you way." Slade said nastily. Robin growled angrily as he ran towards Slade swinging his staff around madly, failing to even hit Slade. Robin brought it high above his head, attempting to force all his strength into one swing. Slade merely brought his hand up, as if he were trying to stop it with just one arm. Instead, his flame engulfed hand tore straight through the now useless piece of metal, leaving faint traces of glowing embers on the erratic edges. Whilst Robin stood in shock, having both broken ends of his staff in two different hands, Slade lowered his own hands a few degrees to Robin's chest and pushed him roughly, letting his power of flames do most of the work. Robin grunted as he fell backwards into the lush mess of corn, remaining motionless.

Raven had been sitting nearby the whole while, in deep contemplation and shock. 'Robin had come for me, even when I left him, he still came for me.' She then felt nauseous, the specific type that can only be brought on by the art of betrayal. She snapped out of her thoughts with a new feeling of determination. 'Robin has done so much for me: given me a home, friends…protection. The least I can do is tell him how I really feel.' She thought confidently, clutching her warmed heart.

With what little power remained in her, she rose her hands, gazing upon Slade gaining strides towards Robin, she, using her mind, located a giant boulder, deep within the earth. She shaved off the edges to form what resembled a wall, then with all her might drug the rock upwards towards the surface. It finally broke through a few seconds later, wet with dirt and nearly collapsing, but it had served its purpose well, to create a blockade, preventing Slade from touching Robin. Whenever Slade moved towards the right, Raven summoned the rock to shift right, and when he side stepped left, Raven did the same.

Slade had finally gotten fed up with Raven's childish games and simply sliced the draft, producing a fine cloud of inutile materials. Temporarily forgetting about his current mission, Slade commenced forward, towards Robin. Raven, however, had bought enough time for Robin to regain consciousness and whip out one of his exploding discs. It exploded right in Slade's face, siring a quick jerk of his head. Robin instantly took Slade's provisional stunned moment to crawl over, nearby, to Raven.

"Are you okay!" They both asked each other at the same time, triggering immediate blushes from both. Far be it from the time to court one another, both Raven and Robin couldn't help the involuntary spark of affection that had just occurred.

Robin slowly pushed himself up and then bent down to help the other titan. Raven was on one knee when she was knocked back down onto her back. A sudden fury of flames passing above her that singed her body and created small pools of tears in her soft lavender eyes, a mere formality, however, when she inched her head up to see where Robin had gone. She suddenly focused on a blur of moving figures, she squinted, ordering her eyes to clear. She gazed upon Robin, laying on his back with the cuff of his neck being clasped by the metal gloves of Slade's hand. Robin in pain, moaned and groped Slade's other arm, preventing his burning hand from touching him. Raven, starring in horror at the scene, knew Robin was fighting a losing battle, yet she couldn't find it in her to move and inch. With Robin's last ounce of strength he whispered Raven's name. He released Slade's hand, which immediately tore through his costume, sinking into his flesh. His face contorted into an expression of pure pain as Slade inched deeper into Robin's flesh, attempting to rip his heart right from his body.

Raven, Although still weak, instantly shot up from the ground and ran towards Robin, tripping and recovering all along the way. "ROBIN!" She screamed loudly enough to rattle the earth itself. With her last word spoken the giant quivering ball of her energy looming nearby, gave one last shiver before it unleashed itself from the small volume it was contained in. As if a smaller version of the atomic bomb had been unmercifully released, the mass crashed over the city, inviting a life eliminating wave of darkness in its wake

END OF CHAPTER!

Okay I know that it was kinda short compared to my other chapters but I thought in content it was high standards, and that's all that matters, right! RIGHT! S

So anyways I wanna take a moment to be serious here.. I currently created a C2 category for teen titans, It's all about the raven/redx pairing or the raven/redx/robin pairing I'm looking for staff and subscribers so if you're interested just let me know at or just review me! Also if you are totally obsessed with that pairing, like me, I just wrote a new fic with both rae/redx and rae/redx/rob pairing titled Overture I would gladly appreciate any helpful incite and as always…REVIEWS! Okay so maybe that wasn't a serious moment…oh well!


	11. I Love You

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in foreva! And I know all of you are going to be extremely pissed at me when you see the length of this chapter, but not to worry! dodges gobs of rotten tomatoes. I'll explain! Okay so when I was writing this I really wanted to end it here, less to type and a mediocre cliff hanger. So I'm already workin on the next chapter which **I will give you a sneak peek, it contains……A KISS!** Yup, so don't flame for the shortness and you'll get it extremely soon!

**FATCAT HALL O' FAME!**

**ATTENTION EVERYONE! THIS WILL BE THE LONGEST RUNNING FIC I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! PATS SELF ON BACK! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS SUPPORTED ME AND WILL CONTINUE TO DO SO IN THE FUTURE!**

Review thanks:

Whatever Star: Thanks! 

Ray1: Yeah sorry you didn't know what happened, I thought that ending it there would be a good cliffy to bring "customers" back!

Chaotic Symphony: Thanks so much, I'm really pleased that you like my writing! And rob/rae is the only couple I ever read too! Oh that and rae/redx…but anyways, I'll check out your fic!…as soon as I have time!heehee

Sokai: Yeah I would read over my work after I spell check…but I'm waaaay too lazy for that!

Daughter of a Demon: okay I wasn't sure exactly how the time thing worked, but at least someone here does. Thanks for the reviews!

Raven42431: Sorry I haven't updated!

Okay enough prolongation of this chapta!…

Chapter 11: "I Love You."

An endless black fog clouded her vision as Raven began to stretch her weary limbs.

"What happened?" She asked, puzzled, as the fog before her began to clear into a vastly blurry image. She blinked aggressively a few times before she began to weave out a recollection of her jumbled thoughts. Her eyes widened to saucers as the scene vividly appeared before her.

A ring of fire encircled the ground around her. Through the flames she saw Jump City. The immense skyscrapers jutting up from the crowd of less important buildings seemed eerily undamaged while everything inside the circle was charred beyond recognition. 'But how? That energy was enough to destroy the whole city!' She replied to herself as she took the city in her gaze again, as if not convinced that it was still standing.

Her concentration then faltered on a viciously battered body crumpled a few feet from her equally mauled form. "ROBIN!" She gasped as she scrambled over to his unconscious corporal. She began to hastily shake his shoulder in a desperate attempt to awaken him. "Robin, Robin please wake up!" She cried as dew began to pool in her eyes. 'I have to tell you!' She thought in her head as her hands continued to roughly shove him, his body turning towards the side then falling back into place.

It was useless…

She closed her violet eyes slowly in sorrow as they excreted the salty drops that blurred the motionless body before her onto her cheeks. 'I'll never get to tell him.' She thought as she sluggishly rose her eyes, once again lowering her gaze at the one person who she had ever felt for. 'I'll never get to tell him…that I love him.' She finished, vaguely stumbling on her thoughts.

As if someone had inserted a thousand white, hot knives into her back, she cried out in pain. "Robin!" She yelled, bursting into tears with a following emotional frenzy. Strange as it was, as Raven threw herself onto Robin's chest and cried into his shoulder, she felt no power escape her weakening barrier. Nothing exploded, in fact, not a single sound, save Raven's small sobs, could be heard for miles.

"Robin, I…I love you." Raven admitted in-between sobs.

As if what Raven spoke had been the magic words, Raven heard a gasp of breath and a slight moan from the, what she had assumed to be dead, form underneath her. She instantly snapped her head and gazed into Robin's opening eyes. "Robin!" She exclaimed breathlessly.

"Raven?" He asked as he gazed upon her crimson bloomed eyes and her pale face, illuminated in tears.

Raven was in utter shock, 'did he hear what I said!'

END OF CHAPTER 11

Okay as I said in the note at the beginning…short….but read the note twice it you're still angry! And don't blame me! Blame my work!


	12. Blackmail!

Hey everyone,

Okay it's official MY MUSE HAS RETURNED!YAY!

I know that his isn't the longest chapter that I've written but I thought that it was good compared to the last one. Anyways, I know that I promised a kiss in the last chapter, but I just thought that this would be a good place to end it, so anyways I hope to update next week sometime, since I'm feeling more creative, but who know if it'll last! I sure as hell don't! so anyways enjoy chapter 12!

**read the bold paragraph at the end of this chapter!**

REVIEW THANKS!

Sokai: Yeah I know I think that since humanity is getting too lazy, with the invention of computers and stuff, including spell check, I might as well go along with it! Thanks for reviewing and enjoy chapter 12!

Raven42431: Here's your long awaited update!

Psycicflower: Finally someone comments on the song, I thought that everyone just skipped over the lyrics and read the real goods (cuz I kinda do that when I read other people's song fics, hehehe) well anyways, enjoy chapter 12!

Ray1: okay, hopefully this chapter will be a tad bit longer! crosses fingers!

Chapter 12: Blackmail!

"You're all right!" Raven asked her fallen comrade cautiously, as if he would get pulled into the subtle hands of unconsciousness once again.

"Yeah, I think so," he replied with a smile, "what happened?"

Raven avoided Robin's gaze, which she knew was lingering upon her. 'What should I tell him, I don't even know what happened!' She thought, still "absentmindedly" glancing at the charred earth. When she reached the end of her thoughts, she thought it best to change the subject and save explanations for when she could actually explain them properly.

"Can you sit up?" She asked, shifting her eyes back to Robin. He groaned loudly as he attempted to move his stiff muscles into a sitting position. In Robin's moment of brief pain he had, without realizing, clasped Raven's hand firmly and, trying to block out the pain erupting from his body, focused instead on the delicate mountains and valleys that produced her ghostly hand. His eyes washed over it, memorizing every inch, from the short cut nails to the rivers of blue that cascaded in-between her knuckles and ran rapidly throughout the rest of her, his gloved hands could only glower in jealousy over the eyes special treat. It felt like he had only begun to focus on the exquisiteness of her long, slender fingers when the hand began to fidget slightly, drawing Robin out of his intricate thoughts. Before Robin unclenched his hand from her, he felt a spark ignite on the end of his fingertips, like one would receive from a slight brush with a needle. Robin immediately glanced up at Raven, eager to see her reaction. His suspicions of mutual feeling of the short-lived spark were put to rest when Raven suddenly wrenched her hand out of Robin's warm grasp.

Robin suddenly noticed Raven's mauled body and lightly tattered clothing. "Are you all right?" Robin asked, taking over Raven's concerned thoughts.

Raven followed Robin's gaze down her battered form. A few scratches lingered on her legs, pooled over with dried blood that had began its journey downward. Her cloak had received equally harsh treatment, as did her normally smooth hair. Both were extremely mussed, with a few rogue threads standing up, begging for attention. Raven felt her cheeks grow hot from embarrassment as it plagued her to have Robin see her like this. Though as rush of concern equally filled her mind, she had never been this anxious about her appearance. Why had her unique interests changed within a few seconds of time?

"I'm fine." Raven replied simply, almost forgetting the question she had been asked.

Robin warmed her heart with a sincere smile as they shunned their thoughts away and jerked themselves back to the present.

"C'mon, let's go home." Robin said, clenching his teeth in an effort to fight the pain of rising to his feet.

Everything Raven had done in the past few days finally caught up with her jumbled thoughts. "Robin," she said warily, rising also to her feet to meet Robin's confused glance, "I can't go. " She looked down as the ground, knowing the question that was to follow.

"Why?" Robin retorted, clearly puzzled at Raven's sudden withdrawal.

"I don't want any of you getting hurt." Raven responded, implying her other friends that eagerly awaited Raven's arrival, for Robin had simply told them that she had been "out."

"Raven…" Robin replied in understanding. "We're a team, we can get through this as long as we stick together." Robin finished, longing to take her face in his hands and force her to look into his reassuring eyes.

However, this answer had not convinced the dark titan. She knew exactly what was to come, he didn't. He hadn't been born into a destiny that reigned over her life, he didn't have a father who was the definition of evil itself, he didn't have to live everyday like it was his last, knowing that he would succumb to something that freewill had no control over. Raven suddenly switched viewpoints, well if she was going to give in to her father and unleash as unstoppable hell on earth, maybe she did owe Robin a simple explanation. He doesn't even know what's going on.

"Robin…"She said, beginning her thorough explanation with recognizable tension. "You don't understand…" She said softly, trailing off while trying to search for the right words to describe everything.

"Then help me understand." He said, gazing into her endless lavender eyes. As Raven gazed back at Robin all the right words seemed to find there way to the surface. (A/N: I didn't feel like writing the whole Trigon-is my-father-and-destroyer-of-the-world thingy, so just assume all the knowledge from "The Prophecy" is learned!)

---------

"Wow, Raven ,I had no idea." Robin said in shock.

"Yeah, well it's not something I like to bring up in everyday conversation." Raven replied. The mood had eased from tension-filled into something close to enjoyable, despite the fact that what Raven had revealed would make even the happiest of people morbidly depressed.

"Raven, I understand why you don't want to go back, but you have to." Robin replied, still adamant about bringing Raven back to the tower with him.

"I…I can't." Raven said weakly, turning away from Robin once more.

"What am I supposed to tell the rest of the titans? That you just fell off the face of the earth?" Robin asked, getting ever so slightly annoyed at Raven's inability to comply with him.

Raven's eyes went wide, she hadn't counted on Robin telling the others. It was supposed to be a secret between to two. Raven was now mentally slapping herself for relaying her deepest secrets to Robin. "You aren't going to tell them are you! You can't!" She begged.

An evil grin slowly crept onto the edges of Robin's lips, tugging them upward into a positively maniacal smile. Raven looked at him with mixed feelings of confusion and fear.

"Here, I'll make you a deal," Robin began, already Raven didn't like where this was going, "you either come back to the tower with me or I'll tell the other titans."

"That's not a deal, that's blackmail!" Raven objected, though there was the risk of Raven's secrets being revealed, which was no laughing matter, Raven couldn't help but smile at the Boy Wonder's bold move. No one had ever dared to go so far as to hold something over her, mostly because she never got close enough to anyone to tell them any of her secrets.

Robin mused for a few seconds before replying, "so it is." He eyes Raven for a few moments before trudging back to the R-cycle, still in apparent anguish.

"Fine!" Raven yelled, giving into his retreating form, which halted instantly upon hearing Raven's voice ringing throughout its ears. She ran to catch up with him and turned the ugliest glare towards him. "But you promise not to tell anyone." She reminded, putting immense emphasis on "anyone."

"I promise." Robin said, throwing up his right hand as a pledge.

"Good…" Raven mumbled to herself as the two headed back towards Titan's Tower.

END OF CHAPTER 12!

Okay I thought that all the chapter so far have been a little dramatic so I put a wee touch of humor and a spot of fluff in this one, hope ya'll like!

DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY C2 CATEGORY "CHEMICAL ROMANCE" IF YOU'RE A RAE/REDX OR RAE/REDX/ROB FAN!

ALSO READ MY RAE/REDX FIC "OVERTURE"!

---

sorry I posted this a few days ago and I was bored so I deleted it from the site, edited it and now I'm gonna post it again!

**Btw I really need some feedback on wether or not to do a sequel, cuz I'm kinda getting bored with this fic and I really wanna continue with my Overture fic, and this one's pretty close to being done…I'd say I'll end it at about chapter 15, so what does everyone think! Please please please review, Im counting on my readers to make this fic enjoyable for everyone!**


End file.
